1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to spraying devices. In particular, the invention relates to a spraying device having a removable spraying unit which controls the amount of liquid in the spray.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art has several spraying devices for dispensing liquids, such as inks and cosmetics. These devices generally include a source of pressurized air and/or liquid tank. The liquid in the tank is sprayed with a mechanism that works on the Venturi effect, wherein the flow of spray is controlled by controlling the rate of pressurized air flow.
The spraying devices in the prior art generally use a needle supported in the axial position to control the flow of the liquid of the spraying device. The spraying devices also include a valve that controls the intake of compressed air in the spraying devices. The needle and the valve are generally operated by a same trigger which proves to be inconvenient since independent control of the liquid is needed.
The controlling mechanisms of the air and the ink flow include a plurality of complex parts which are generally not removable and replaceable. For example, the components of the spraying device, such as the needle and liquid tube, are not removable either for cleaning or for refilling the liquid and are also difficult to maintain and repair. One or two parts of the spraying devices in the art are removable for maintenance, however, the complete spraying mechanism is permanently fixed in the spraying device.
Thus, there is a need for a dispensing device which includes a spraying unit that is removable so that the flow of liquids in the spray can be controlled by a trigger. Further, a spraying unit is needed that allows for fine adjustment of the liquid flow.